Sentiments oubliés
by Soullakh
Summary: Luxus est paralysé suite à un combat plus rude que les autres et Fried le recueille chez lui et joue les gardes-malades. Luxus va alors découvrir des sentiments qu'il croyait enterrés à jamais. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? Rating M pour la présence possible (même certaine :) ) d'un lemon dans les prochains chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! :) Donc voilà voilà, j'ai osé! Ouiiii ! J'ai publié quelque chose. Donc voilà le prologue et bientôt un nouveau chapitre! :)  
**

**Là, c'est juste une intro donc bon... On rentre plus dans le vif du sujet au chapitre 1 ^^ **

**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, mais j'en fais ce que je veux *niark* . Je me suis permis de trouver une couleur à leurs yeux, je ne connais pas la leur. **

**Alors, relation amoureuse entre deux (très beaux) garçons donc... HOMOPHOBES s'abstenir! Merci d'avance pour votre tolérance! *s'incline très bas***

**N'hésitez pas à "reviewver", j'accepte les critiques (constructives)... et bien sûr les compliments! De très bon coeur! ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Munsters**.

Luxus était entouré de monstres. Créatures sombres et repoussantes, océan de laideur. Quel que soit l'endroit où son regard se portait, l'horizon était noir, noir et suintant de créatures difformes. Il s'était laissé piéger et n'arrivait plus à faire face. Trop de monstres l'encerclaient, le harcelaient de grondements et de grimaces hideuses, de rictus sauvages. Ils étaient sur tous les fronts.

Il envoyait décharge sur décharge, mais la vague se faisait toujours plus forte. Les monstres n'étaient pas quelques centaines comme indiqué sur la S-quest, mais des milliers. Son grand père l'avait prévenu pourtant, lui avait dit qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul, qu'il lui faudrait l'aide de sa bande. Mais son égo avait une fois de plus prit le dessus sur le peu de prudence qu'il lui restait, et le voilà dans une situation très fâcheuse. Parce qu'il savait que cette fois il était foutu. Et il enrageait, oui, mais pas pour sa vie, non, mais parce-qu' il avait honte, il était dégoûté de lui-même ! Comment il avait pu se laisser encercler, se laisser faire à ce point !? Des bestioles pas même douées de réflexion avaient réussi à le mettre en difficulté, à l'acculer le dévisageant goulûment de leurs prunelles sadiques.

Il se sentait faible. Il hurla de rage et redoubla la force et la vitesse de ses attaques, carbonisant les bêtes les plus proches de lui. Puanteurs de chairs putrides et hurlements stridents ne semblèrent pas décourager leurs congénères, qui au contraire, semblèrent ricaner devant le désespoir pathétique de ce pauvre humain. Ils se savaient vainqueurs par leur nombre, ce qui découragea totalement Luxus prêt à affronter la mort pourvue de crocs.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il crut entendre une voix, qu'il connaissait. Etait-il désespéré au point d'entendre la voix d'un possible secours ?

« Luxus ! »

C'est alors qu'il vit de longs cheveux verts tenter de se frayer un chemin à travers la masse de monstres et des mots briller dans les airs.

_Fried…._

Il ne délirait pas. La présence de Fried l'agaçait. Il n'avait besoin de personne !

« Luxus ! »

La masse de monstre engloutissait les cheveux verts.

_Merde !_

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente. La conscience de Luxus avait laissé place à une rage glaciale qui coulait de son corps, inondant le monde noir qui l'entourait. Saisis, les monstres avaient cessé de bouger et de grogner, attendant de voir ce qui allait se produire.

Le silence qui régnait maintenant était presque assourdissant et l'atmosphère lentement devenait lourde. Le noir des nuages naissant semblait maintenant recouvrir le monde, l'obscurité était presque totale. Seul brillait Luxus, semblant fait d'or en fusion. La rage bouillait, coulait, fondait, sur son corps et ses prunelles entièrement jaunes ne voyait plus le tonnerre gronda, le ciel craqua et la foudre jaillit de Luxus et des nuages noirs. Les monstres disparurent dans l'océan de lumière rageuse d'un autre monstre, d'une espèce sublime.

Et Luxus sombra dans un abîme sans fond.

* * *

**Alors, alors? Comment était-ce? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

******Helloww! Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre (en fait je comptais mettre le prologue et le chapitre 1 en même temps, mais je maîtrisais pas trop) Donc cette fois , un peu plus dans l'action. :)  
**

**Note: Au sujet de l'attaque de Luxus et tout j'ai un peu pris des libertés aussi... hehe :)**

**J'espère avoir bien retranscrit leurs caractères... D'ailleurs , les pensées de Fried sont en gras et celle de Luxus en italiques.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Réveil.**

_Il naviguait dans un monde étrange entre couleurs vives et grisaille. Les gens ne le voyait pas, mais peut lui importait. Il courait après quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un, il ne savait qui c'était, mais il devait le voir, voir son visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était important, cela l'obsédait, comme une berceuse d'autrefois, dont seul les contours flous restaient. Il lui courait après mais ce dernier refusait de se retourner et fuyait. Si au moins il pouvait le lui dire! Mais il n'avait pas la parole. C'est alors que ce dernier s'arrêta et..._

Luxus ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond rose saumon. La lumière, bien que tamisée, l'aveugla et il referma ses paupières. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il dans cette chambre, dans ce lit qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Mais il était si bien, il était au chaud, dans un lit moelleux avec des couvertures douces… Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il referma les yeux lorsque la vision de cheveux vert perdu parmi des monstres lui revient littéralement en pleine face. Saisi, il tenta de se redresser. Mais ses membres refusèrent de bouger. Alors, la panique s'empara de lui. Fried avait-il réussi à le sauver finalement ? Rien que d'y penser le mettait en rogne… N'avait-il que cauchemardé tout cela ? Mais alors pourquoi était-il paralysé ? Et…

« QUEL EST CE PUTAIN D'ENDROIT, BORDEL DE MERDE ?! »

Bon au moins n'avait-il pas perdu l'usage de sa voix… Enfin quelque chose de positif ! Son rugissement avait apparemment alerté quelqu'un puisqu'il entendit un bruit de pas précipité et la porte s'ouvrit. Le lit étant en face de la porte, il n'eut qu'à tourner la tête. _Tiens ma tête aussi fonctionne… _Son champ de vision rencontra alors… Fried. Ce qui, sans savoir pourquoi, le soulagea, mais l'agaça également en même temps au plus haut point.

« TOI ? »

Fried, dont la joie fut telle à la vue de Luxus réveillé qu'il manqua de se jeter à son cou, fut retenu à temps par le ton de Luxus. Il s'immobilisa à la porte, et dit d'une façon qu'il espérait douce et sans chevrotements :

« Oui c'est moi, tu es chez moi, Luxus. »

La voix douce de Fried acheva de l'agacer. Il n'était PAS un être faible qu'il fallait ménager !Passant outre, bien trop surpris par tout cela pour hurler sur Fried, il ordonna d'un ton sans appel :

« Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Fried prit un siège et s'assit, il commença, mal assuré :

« Eh bien tu étais entouré de monstres, je voulais aller vers toi, et puis je me suis fait engloutir sous la masse...J'ai cru mourir lorsque…

Fried marqua une pause, les prunelles ocre de Luxus le fixaient si intensément, il sentit son cœur cogner brutalement contre sa poitrine.

**C'est pas le moment…**

« Lorsque ? »

Luxus le fixai, interrogateur, maintenant trop intrigué pour être énervé. Il avait noté que Fried agissait bizarrement, mais il s'en moquait, ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était la suite.

Fried inspira un grand coup et continua :

« Lorsque tout devient noir, et puis de la lumière jaillit. Plein d'foudres etd'tonnerre, j'ai alors compris que c'tait toi tu balançai d'lafoudre partout… »

Il parlait précipitamment, comme paniqué par ces souvenirs, les mots s'entrechoquaient les uns aux autres, et Luxus devait s'accrocher pour suivre.

« Calme-toi »

Cette injonction, prononcée froidement par Luxus, eut l'effet escompté sur Fried, qui se calma aussitôt, très honteux de lui-même.

« Désolé » s'excusa-t-il, ne tentant même pas de se justifier, sachant que Luxus n'en avait rien à faire.

« Continue. »

« Tu irradiais de lumière et était en train de carboniser les bêtes. J'ai attendu que tu te calmes et lorsque je n'ai plus rien entendu ni sentit, le sol était noir de suie, et toi évanoui par terre. »

_Evanoui ?!Moi ?!_

Préférant taire sa honte et son indignation, mais tout de même satisfait d'avoir démontré tant de puissance, il continua à questionner Fried, qui commençait à se détendre un peu :

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite je t'ai emmené chez moi pour te soigner, mais tu n'as pas reçu de blessure. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite je t'ai couché dans un lit en attendant ton réveil. »

« Et si je ne me réveillai pas ? »

« J'aurai appelé un médecin. »

Bon, comme d'habitude Fried assurait ses arrières. Il avait quand même du pot d'être tombé sur un lieutenant aussi efficace, parce-que les deux autres étaient costauds, mais beaucoup moins dévoué. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui et ça le rassurait quelque part, mais jamais il n'oserait se l'avouer. Quelque-chose l'embêtait tout de même.

« Quelqu'un sait que je suis ici ? »

« Personne. »

Fried le connaissait vraiment bien quand même. Il savait qu'il ne voudrait pas que les autres, surtout le vieux, soit au courant. Il n'était pas aussi sûr d'en savoir autant à son sujet.

_On s'en fout._

« Je vais rester chez toi quelque temps, le temps que je me remette parce-que je suis paralysé. »

Luxus avait dit cela sur un ton très dégagé, mais Fried s'affola.

« Paralysé ?! Ce qui signifie que tu peux plus bouger ? »

« C'est effectivement ce que signifie paralysie. »

Le ton ironique de Luxus énerva un peu Fried. Comment pouvait-il être aussi nonchalant face à sa propre santé ?

« Il te faut un médecin ! »

« IL NE ME FAUT RIEN DU TOUT ! »

Luxus avait hurlé ces mots, le visage crispé, mais Fried ne s'en effraya pas, il était habitué au sautes d'humeurs du blond. Et puis il avait compris, Luxus avait beaucoup trop honte pour que personne d'autre que Fried ne soit au courant de son état. Il savait qu'il était inutile de discuter, alors il n'insista pas.

« D'accord, repose-toi. Demande si tu désires quoi que ce soit. »

Les traits du magicien de la foudre se détendirent et il murmura, honteux de demander ça :

« J'ai faim. »

« D'accord, répondit Fried doucement, je vais te chercher à manger. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrai ?»

« Des frites, beaucoup.»

Lorsque Fried se releva de son siège, Luxus rajouta :

« Tu sais, je vais pouvoir bouger à nouveau, c'est juste ma magie qui fait des siennes, je le sens. Inutile de t'inquiéter. »

Ces mots, même prononcés sur son habituel ton indifférent, surprirent et ravirent en même temps Fried. Il était si rare que Luxus s'intéresse aux autres ! Lui, Evergreen et Bixrow avaient tout de même droit à plus de considération… Mais à peine. Il savoura donc la phrase, avant de répondre en souriant :

« Je te fais confiance.»

Luxus se sentit sans savoir pourquoi, soulagé. Il se sentait drôle tout à coup, et se demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

_On s'en fout._

Fried se dirigea vers la porte, lorsque Luxus l'arrêta encore :

« Au fait… »

« Oui ? »

« Comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas les mêmes vêtements et que je sois propre? Et où sont mes anciens vêtements ? »

Fried rougit brutalement. Il se mit à bafouiller :

« Euh… Tu étais presque n-nu et j'ai trouvé les clés de chez toi dans une de tes poches de ton pantalon, euh… carbonisé, intacte… J'ai euh, donc prit la liberté d'aller en chercher de nouveaux, les autres étant bon à jeter et euh… seul ton manteau a survécu. Je t'ai…..lavé et puis hum…voilà. »

Il se précipita vers la porte.

« Où est mon lecteur de musique ? »

Fried se ressaisit et répondit, la voix un peu tremblante :

« Intacte aussi sur la table de chevet à côté. Tu le veux ? »

_Je n'ai sauvé que ce que à quoi je tenais vraiment… On dirait… Donc Fried aussi ?_

_On s'en fout._

« Oui. S'il te plaît. »

Fried s'arrêta, sa gêne disparaissant du même coup. Il avait bien entendu un « s'il te plaît » sortir de la bouche de Luxus ? LE Luxus ?

« Eh ben quoi ? Tu vas rester planté là longtemps ? »

Le ton impérieux rassura quand même Fried. C'est vrai, si Luxus n'était pas dans son état normal, cela pouvait être grave. Malgré tout, il savourait chaque moment de gentillesse infime de Luxus.

« Pardon. »

« Spa grave. Jte pardonne. Repondit-il avec un sourire arrogant. »

**Ce sourire…Dieu qu'il est beau…**

Fried eut l'impression qu'on s'acharnait à faire vouloir sortir son cœur de sa poitrine. Il attrapa le lecteur le mit sur les oreilles de Luxus en frissonnant un peu et l'alluma. Il appuya sur « play », et régla le volume et la musique comme le blond lui indiquait. Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre, Luxus l'interpella une dernière fois :

« Fried ? »

L'intéressé se retourna :

« Oui ? »

Luxus semblait en proie à un combat intérieur puissant, mais tout ce qu'il murmura fut :

« Non, oublie… »

Alors Fried quitta la chambre, un peu déçu.

**J'aimerai tant qu'il s'ouvre un peu…**

_Je voulais juste te dire merci, mais on dirait que c'est au-dessus de mes forces…_

_On s'en fout._

* * *

**Alors? Alors? Une petite review? :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Amour et nourriture.**

**Bon, bon, j'ai un peu honte de ce chapitre…Il est un peu guimauve, un peu trop… Mais il fallait bien que j'éclaircisse les sentiments de Fried. Donc, en écoutant casse-noisette (en plus !) voilà ce qu'offre les méandres de mon cerveau ! **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Fried se précipita dans la cuisine et s'appuya au rebord du meuble le plus proche, pour souffler un peu. Bon sang, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche de Luxus !

**Il va me faire mourir à petit feu…**

Fried respirait très fort. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être dans un état pareil…. Mais bon en même temps, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Luxus et le voir, comme ça, si beau, ça lui avait retourné le cœur…

Il sortit un paquet de frites du congélateur et les mit dans la friteuse pour les faire cuire.

**Pourquoi des frites ?...**

Il s'assit en attendant la fin de la cuisson. Les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Luxus affluèrent dans son cerveau…

Son aventure avec lui débuta dès son arrivée à Fairy Tail. Il se rappelait encore lorsqu'il poussa les portes de la guilde, le mépris notoire qu'il affichait, sûr de lui et de sa magie. Il se dirigea droit vers le maître, orphelin débraillé mais suffisant, essayant de de porter ses vêtements et son air miteux comme un roi porterait son sceptre. Tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, c'est à inspirer encore plus la pitié. Mais Fried s'en moquait. Lui voulait rentrer dans une guilde pour mettre à profit sa magie, enfin en faire un métier. On lui avait dit que Fairy Tail était la plus forte d'entre elles, alors il s'était tout naturellement tourné vers elle. Il ne fit pas attention au joyeux bazar qui y régnait, aux gens qui le regardaient passer en souriant. Il repéra le maître facile à voir, étant le plus âgé. Et maître Makaroff l'accueilli tout naturellement avec le sourire. Il fut surpris : pas de test ? Cette guilde était-elle aussi forte que ce que l'on prétendait ? Mais peu importe, il allait pouvoir mettre en pratique sa magie dans quelque chose de concret. C'est alors que cherchant une table pour manger, la moins bruyante possible, évitant les questions et les invitations de ces nouveaux camarades, il le vit.

Il était assis sur une table, mangeant seul, sans regarder personne. Fried se sentit irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Il se dirigea sans même réfléchir vers ce garçon. Il ne voyait que son dos, mais une force le poussait en avant, vers lui. Il demanda à s'assoir à côté de lui. Ce dernier releva la tête et Fried sentit son cœur d'enfant se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il était déjà à l'époque un adolescent très beau, et Fried ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout tanguait autour de lui, rien qu'en voyant son visage aux traits réguliers et ses cheveux blond de blé.

C'est à ce moment, que le regard de Fried croisa celui d'or liquide de Luxus. La tempête qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de ses prunelles, ce méli-mélo de sentiments contradictoires, la fougue et la fureur, mais aussi le doute qui l'habitait, eurent raison de Fried. Son monde cessa de tourner, pour prendre son centre dans ces prunelles ocre. Luxus acquiesça de la tête et Fried se reprit et s'assit à côté de lui. Depuis ce jour, il ne le quitta plus. Il l'assista dans toutes ces missions, toujours derrière lui. Il s'ouvrit aux autres, aussi, un peu, avec l'arrivée de Bixrow et Evergreen dans la bande de Raijin. Mais lui seul connaissait Luxus aussi bien.

Tout le monde avait bien compris à quel point il aimait le mage de la foudre, mais personne ne fit de remarques sur cette relation à sens unique, sachant que Fried ne les écouterait pas. Pourtant, ils avaient tous conscience que l'indifférence de Luxus était une torture. Mais Fried le subissait, il n'en avait que faire. Personne ne se rendait compte de la grandeur de Luxus, de sa beauté. Fried l'idéalisait, le considérait comme son dieu personnel.

C'est pour cette raison que lorsque Luxus partit tout seul faire cette quête, il paniqua. Jamais il n'était partit sans lui. Il avait à tout prix besoin de son aide. Sans prévenir personne, pas même la bande de Raijin, il s'y rendit. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Au milieu de tous ces monstres, seul, en train de se faire engloutir. Son cœur cessa de battre, l'espace d'un instant. Tout fut confus ensuite dans son esprit et ses émotions. La seule chose dont il se souvient fut la beauté et la puissance effrayante de Luxus à ce moment-là. Il se rendit compte plus que jamais à quel point le mage de la foudre avait besoin de son soutien pour le canaliser. Puis, il le trouva, inconscient, quasi nu. Il le transporta jusque chez lui et en prit soin, attendant avec angoisse son réveil. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, jamais le mage des mots ne s'était sentit aussi heureux et soulagé.

Fried se sentit soudain rougir en se souvenant qu'il l'avait lavé, rincé et donc… touché son corps. Il avait eu trop chaud rien qu'à regarder son corps parfait, alors qu'il aurait dû normalement s'inquiéter de la santé de Luxus. Mais de voir, ce corps comme sculpté par les dieux eux-mêmes, la beauté, la force brute qui s'en dégageait, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le désirer. Il ne préférait même pas penser au moment où il avait dû nettoyer Luxus. Il avait dû se servir de sa main gauche, piteusement, comme soulageant partiellement un désir obscur et interdit.

En plus de cela, il se sentait honteux. Il avait eu l'impression de se comporter comme une vierge effarouché en présence de Luxus. Ça n'était pas digne de ce dernier. Et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait faire subir longtemps toute cette tension à son corps défendant. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle un peu. Pour une fois, qu'il avait l'objet de ses tourments près de lui, cela serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir en profiter pour des histoires bêtes et méchantes d'hormones. Fried décida qu'il ferait tout pour que cette cohabitation forcée se passe au mieux. De toute manière, les frites étaient prêtes. Et Luxus attendait.

* * *

**Bon qu'en pensez-vous ? Soyez sympa,hein ? **

**Review ? Gentilles ? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonjour ! :D**

**Je suis désolé pour le retard, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas continué à écrire cette fic ', mais ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre ! Je ne sais toujours pas si il est bien ou pas, j'en suis plutôt satisfaite, vu comment j'ai galéré à l'écrire… **** Bon la relation de Luxus et Fried avance lentement… Donc, prenez votre mal en patience. Mais pour quelqu'un d'aussi borné que Luxus, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai faire autrement…**

**Donc, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 : Les autres, ces inconnus…**

_Il naviguait dans un monde étrange fait de couleurs rougeâtres, de nuages et de taches sombres. Tout semblait suspendu. Les gens ne le voyait pas, mais peut lui importait. Il courait après quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un, il ne savait qui c'était, mais il devait le voir, voir son visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était important, cela l'obsédait, comme une berceuse d'autrefois, dont seul les contours flous restaient. Il lui courait après mais ce dernier refusait de se retourner et fuyait. Si au moins il pouvait le lui dire! Il ouvrit la bouche. C'est alors que ce dernier s'arrêta et..._

Et Luxus sursauta en sueur et se redressa. Encore ce rêve. Il n'en pouvait plus. Toutes les nuits depuis son accident, c'était la même chose. Cette fois, le rêve avait changé. Il était si proche de le voir ! C'était terriblement frustrant.

Il passa une main dans ces cheveux. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Depuis son arrivée chez Fried, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même.

Les premiers jours, il avait eu du mal, beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait que Fried s'occupe de lui comme si il était une petite chose fragile. Il détestait se sentir faible. Il avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas hurler sur Fried en se rappelant que ça n'était pas la faute du mage des mots s'il était dans cet état. Il lui était cependant très reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. De l'avoir nourri, lavé, habillé… Mais ça, jamais il ne pourra l'admettre, fierté oblige…

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Cependant Luxus avait beaucoup progressé depuis son accident. En un mois à peine, il avait réussi à tenir debout et parvenait maintenant à faire quelques pas avec l'aide de Fried. Mais ce qu'il se cachait à lui-même, c'est qu'il avait également beaucoup progressé au niveau humain….

Fried frappa à la porte.

« Entre ! »

Une tête verte suivit par Fried lui-même passa le pas de la porte. Luxus le regarda avec comme un semblant de rire dans les yeux…

« Tu sais, c'est chez toi, si tu veux rentrer, tu peux… »

Oui, Luxus avait fait des progrès en matière de relation humaine pour pouvoir dire à quelqu'un ces phrases, anodines pour d'autres mais humiliantes pour le blond trop fier. Il se surprenait lui-même en découvrant qu'il en était capable.

« Merci…Ton linge est propre. »

Il posa la pile de linge sur la commode près de la porte. Luxus se dit que c'était agréable de se faire dorloter comme ça quand même. Mais bon, c'était juste qu'il était obligé, après tout changerait, il n'était pas faible.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

_« _Je te le pose là ? »

« Oui merci. Je vais me changer. »

Sans que Luxus comprenne pourquoi, Fried rougit. Mais Luxus le savait d'un naturel timide et plutôt prude, alors, bon, il ne s'en formalisait pas outre mesure… C'est pas comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire après tout…

_N'est-ce pas ?_

« Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser… »

Sans comprendre pourquoi il faisait cela, Luxus le retint.

« Non, reste un peu… »

La suite de ce qu'il voulait dire resta coincée dans son esprit fermé. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de la compagnie et il trouvait celle de Fried agréable. Mais jamais il n'oserait lui dire. De toute façon, Fried, s'était déjà assis au bord du lit, bêtement heureux.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ? »

Cette formalité dans ces mots…Ils avaient donc toujours été aussi coincé l'un envers l'autre ? Sans doute, pour le mage de la foudre, le mage des mots était un soutien sans faille, un ami de longue date, mais il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler…Jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas…

« Parce-que j'ai envie. »

Luxus vit le vert sourire. Il n'avait jamais remarqué, mais Fried avait un beau sourire. Mais là n'était pas le sujet.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

« Dis-moi, je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais les autres, ils ont parlé de mon absence ? Tu as dû aller à la guilde, non ? »

En réalité, Fried sortait de chez lui, la journée, une fois que Luxus avait retrouvé l'usage partiel de son corps. Luxus n'avait rien demandé mais il se questionnait tout de même, légèrement agacé de s'apercevoir qu'il ne savait rien de la vie de la personne la plus proche de lui.

« Oui, ils s'interrogent. Je leur ai dit que tu étais partie faire une mission lointaine qui te prend du temps. Ils me croient pour la plupart, mais le maître a l'air de se douter de quelque-chose… Mais il ne dit rien et ne m'a rien demandé. »

Luxus se sentit rassuré quelque part et étonné aussi.

« Les autres s'inquiètent pour moi ?! »

Ce fut au tour de Fried de le regarder surprit.

« Eh bien, oui… »

Luxus n'aurait jamais pensé que les autres puissent avoir de l'intérêt pour son existence. A vrai dire, il s'en moquait, lui-même n'ayant rien à faire des histoires, des problèmes et autres missions de ses camarades. Aucun intérêt.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Après tout, les seules personnes pour qui ils avait un peu d'intérêt étaient constamment en mission avec lui. Et puis, même, en dehors de ça, ils n'avaient aucun intérêt… Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que la compagnie de Fried était agréable. Le fait de vivre chez le mage des mots lui faisait prendre conscience que ce dernier avait une vie, qu'il n'était pas que son coéquipier. Et quelque part, savoir cela l'énervait, sans qu'il sache pourquoi…

Maintenant, il prenait conscience d'un fait qu'il avait occulté depuis longtemps. Les autres existaient. Ce n'était pas que des gens placés là pour faire joli. Non, chacun avait sa vie et se souciait de l'autre. Mais bon, cela ne changerait rien à son existence de loup solitaire, non, cela l'étonnait juste.

« Luxus ? »

Plongé dans ses pensées sur le monde qui l'entourait, Luxus n'avait pas réalisé qu'il fixait la poignée de la porte depuis cinq bonnes minutes d'un air absent.

« Hein ? Ah pardon Fried, je pensais à quelque-chose et … bref, désolé. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Fais les choses que tu dois faire. »

Il avait dit ça dans un demi-sourire, ce même sourire qui faisait fondre Fried sur place. Ce dernier avait compris que le mage de la foudre voulait être seul. Il se leva et dit à Luxus :

« Bon très bien. Je ne serai pas long. Fais comme chez toi, comme toujours. »

Il avait dit ça dans un sourire que Luxus trouva charmant.

_Charmant ? Mais j'ai perdu la tête ou quoi ? _

Il préféra dévier le cours de ses pensées :

« Je pense que je serai bientôt rétabli. Après, j'arrêterai de t'envahir et de t'embêter. »

Ses paroles avaient sonnés comme des excuses. Lorsque le mage des mots passa le pas de la porte, il se retourna à moitié et dit, dans une sorte de sourire triste que le blond n'arriva pas à interpréter :

« Mais tu ne me dérange pas. Au contraire. »

Et il s'enfuit. Luxus s'interrogea sur son comportement étrange. Mais son interrogation ne fut pas longue. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si il en avait quelque-chose à faire…

_N'est-ce pas ?_

**Bon, petite explication de texte :**

**Pour moi, Luxus est quelqu'un d'instable psychologiquement, on l'a bien vu dans le manga… (Quelqu'un de « normal » nous pète pas un fusible comme ça…XD) Donc, la fic' est basé sur la transformation de son état psychologique à travers les sentiments de Fried. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas très bien décrite dans cette histoire, parce-que je voulais qu'elle avance de la manière la plus fluide possible, c'est pour ça que je la met là… :D En plus les chapitres racontent des moments de vies brefs, parce-que…Ben les détails ne sont pas nécessaires, pour Luxus sa convalescence est déjà assez humiliante comme ça… Et puis encore une fois je trouve cela trop long ! ^^**

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Reviews ? Pleaaaasee ! :D**


End file.
